L'épervier et le dragon
by oO Morilinde Oo
Summary: Angleterre, 1977, septième année des Maraudeurs. Esther Mondego, espagnole membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, est postée à Pré-au-Lard, où des mangemorts sont en activité. Mais il n'y a pas que des mangemorts dans le village, il y a David... Chapitre un !


**Disclaimer :** _Esther et Céline Mondego, Lisa Lake-Silva, Ujio Sanada et la famille des soeurs Mondego m'appartiennent. Tous les autres Silva, ainsi que John Dragmire, les Ecthèlyon et Narya Thrangulline appartiennent à Pegases. Le reste est à JK Rowling, et je ne gagne pas de sous-sous sur son dos, rassurez-vous ! Juste quelques heures de détente _

**Le dragon et l'épervier.**

_Chapitre 1 : Un épervier dans l'Ordre du Phénix._

_Oui je sais, je commence une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai plein d'autres en cours... Eh bah tant pis ! Je suis le fil de mon inspiration _

_**NB :**__ cette histoire se déroule au temps des Maraudeurs, qui ne font que de brèves apparitions. Désolée pour les fanas du quatuor _

Voldemort est un salaud. Oh, pardon. Vous-Savez-Qui est un salaud, si vous préférez. C'est le troisième massacre de la semaine que j'enraye, et ce n'est que jeudi. Ô joie, ô bonheur. Cual miseria... (Quelle misère, pour les non initiés. Je suis espagnole.)

Lâchant un lourd soupir las, je rengaine mon sabre après l'avoir soigneusement essuyé sur le manteau noir d'un des mangemorts. J'ai passé mes nerfs en pelote sur ce groupe macabre, et il n'en reste pour ainsi dire pas grand chose. Au compteur, je totalise six morts et un agonisant. Faut bien garder quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent pour les interrogatoires...

Je délaisse les cadavres ensanglantés et vais voir le moribond. Pour éviter de ramener un corps à interroger - voyez-vous, un cadavre n'est pas très bavard -, je marmonne une formule de soin moyen. Un stupéfix, un joli nœud rouge et or, une de mes plumes d'épervier, et mon paquet cadeau est prêt. Ca va faire plaisir à Geoffroy. Je passe aux deux gamines, une paire de jumelles Cracmol, sur lesquelles mes proies allaient passer leur temps. Avec un léger pincement au cœur, je passe dans leur dos et leur lance un sortilège d'amnésie suffisamment puissant pour m'effacer de leur mémoire sans supprimer l'agression. Elles devaient s'en rappeler pour que la pourriture survivante finisse avec les Détraqueurs. Je fais apparaître une cape épaisse et chaude, la pose sur leurs épaules, et les observe une seconde fixer les morts avec un regard horrifié. Pauvres gosses. Puis, sentant les auras des Aurors se matérialiser, je me transforme en épervier et m'envole.

Posée sur une branche basse, j'observe les six Aurors apparaître. Je reconnais, parmi eux, John Dragmire et Geoffroy Silva, le chef des Aurors. Le plus jeune du groupe, stupéfait, fais le tour des cadavres, tombés le long d'un cercle autour de l'endroit où j'étais apparue moi-même.

- Geoffroy ! Il n'y a aucun survivant ! Ils sont tous morts à cause d'une lame ou... Erk.

Ah. Il vient de poser les yeux sur le chef du commando mangemort. Celui-là m'a touchée avec un sortilège de Découpe qui m'a lacéré le bras. Heureusement que j'ai un sens de l'esquive développé et que je me suis décalée, bien que je n'aie pu éviter totalement le sort. J'ai donc lacéré l'énergumène à coups de serres et de bec. Le visage est tout juste reconnaissable. Un éclat de rire de John me fait sourire. Il a dû trouver mon cadeau.

- Geoffroy ! Notre allié t'a laissé un paquet cadeau ! Et signé en plus !

Mort de rire, le jeune homme laisse place à son chef qui se contente d'un large sourire amusé. Il murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de John qui part vers les arbres en sautillant, l'air de rien, tandis que Geoffroy demande à ses hommes de récupérer le paquet, les gamines, et de faire le ménage. John s'approche de mon arbre, veille à rester hors de vue des autres, et lève les yeux vers les branches.

- Tu peux venir ?

Je descends de mon perchoir dans un bruissement d'ailes et viens me poser sur son bras tendu, veillant à ne pas entamer la peau sensible de mes serres. L'homme sourit.

- Délicate attention, très chère. Geoffroy te remercie pour avoir fait le ménage et sauvé les deux gosses. Mais veille à ne pas trop amocher les morts !

Il ajoute ça en riant tandis que je lui mordille le doigt, agacée.

- Tu as effacé ta présence de leur mémoire ?

Qu'il me prenne pour une bleue, en plus. Mon regard suffit à ma réponse.

- D'accord. A plus au QG alors !

Tandis que je m'envole, il retourne vers les autres. Lorsque je passe près de Geoffroy, celui-ci me suit du regard, m'envoyant sa pensée.

_° Merci pour le paquet cadeau, Esther. °_

_**¤0¤**_

Mon nom est Esther Mondego. Je suis une Espagnole de 23 ans, en Angleterre depuis deux mois seulement. Si j'ai quitté mes pénates ensoleillées, c'est par souci de quitter ma famille meurtrière et certains souvenirs que je préfère fuir. J'étais professeur d'enchantements, là bas, et aussi membre de l'équivalent de l'Ordre du Phénix espagnol. Je me suis débrouillée pour contacter Albus Dumbledore, qui m'intégra dans son Ordre, et je me suis installée à Londres. Dans une chambre d'un hôtel sorcier pour le moment, en attendant d'avoir une affectation plus concrète. J'attends un signe de Dumbledore. Je suis également, depuis ma petite enfance, samouraï. Mon maître d'armes, Ujio Sanada, m'a rejoint ici il y a trois semaines, m'offrant une belle surprise. Qu'il est agréable de pouvoir converser avec son maître, son ami, d'égal à égal. Nous faisons aussi équipe, de temps à autres, pendant les missions de l'Ordre. Notre duo est assez... Meurtrier.

Je suis pour le moment chargée de protéger les faubourgs de Londres, mais Albus a l'air de vouloir me changer de zone. Je dois devenir trop repérable. C'est normal, j'aime me battre avec mon sabre et mes lames. Ma baguette n'est, parfois, que secondaire. Nous ne sommes que peu à nous battre à l'arme blanche, au sein de l'Ordre. Geoffroy, Lliane, John, Morquendi, Ujio et moi. Et Eva. Ujio se fait un plaisir d'entraîner les bleus au sabre, en bon maître d'armes. Mais on frappe.

Lâchant mon sabre et ma pierre à aiguiser, je vais ouvrir la porte. John entre dans la petite chambre avec un rapide regard circulaire, et me sourit. John Dragmire est un Auror de 33 ans, gamin et jovial, et aussi un membre de l'Ordre et le meilleur ami de Geoffroy. Mais sous ses airs de gosse trop vite grandi, c'est un homme courageux et téméraire qui ne recule pas devant le danger. Toujours solidaire, il est prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime. Je l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Dumby te demande, Es'.

Oh. Il adore donner des surnoms pourris, aussi.

- J'arrive...

Attrapant sabre et cape, je ferme la porte et la verrouille d'un sort rapide. Je suis John hors de l'hôtel, et nous transplanons.

Le vaste hall où nous réapparaissons est dallé de marbre beige veiné de marron chocolat. Les murs sont recouverts de tentures chaudes, de panneaux d'affichage et aussi de photos de mangemorts et de traîtres. C'est le grand hall du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je me dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore tandis que mon compagnon prend le chemin de la salle d'entraînement pour m'y attendre. J'y entends des chocs d'armes, et sens les auras de Geoffroy et Ujio. Le pauvre John allait souffrir...

Je frappe à la porte de bois brut à l'aide d'un heurtoir en forme de phénix (surprenant, hein ?) et entre. Albus pose ses yeux perçants sur moi tandis que je viens m'incliner devant lui à la manière des samouraïs.

- Assieds-toi, Esther.

Il attend que je m'exécute avant de poursuivre, souriant.

- Je te félicite pour tes interventions depuis que tu es parmi nous. Mais nous n'avons plus assez d'effectifs autour de Poudlard, étant donné que j'ai fait du ménage dans les affectations. J'aimerais que tu t'installes à Pré-au-Lard. Ujio y est déjà depuis quelques jours, vous ferez équipe. Et entraînez-moi les autres à l'arme blanche, avec les Silva et Morquendi, quand vous le pourrez.

- Sans problème. Je retiendrai une chambre aux Trois Balais temporairement.

- Je t'ai réservé la meilleure chambre de Rosmerta. Elle est au courant et te couvrera en cas d'allées et venues. Une maison se libère dans une quinzaine de jours, elle devrait te plaire. Oh, et méfie-toi. Des vampires affluent vers le village, et ils sont loi d'être tous végétariens.

- Je ferais attention.

- C'est tout. Fais-toi passer pour une collègue de Lliane qui vient lui rendre visite et l'épauler pour ses cours, même si elle n'en a pas besoin.

- C'est plutôt moi qui aurais des choses à apprendre d'elle, non l'inverse !

Le vieil homme sourit, amusé.

- Bonne journée, Esther.

- A vous aussi, Albus.

Je me lève, m'inclinant de nouveau, et sors de la pièce après une caresse à Fumseck.

Je prends tout naturellement la direction du centre d'entraînement. Des bruits de chocs de lame me font sensiblement accélérer le pas, et je pousse les portes, découvrant Ujio, Geoffroy, John et deux autres membres de l'Ordre que je ne connais pas. Ujio, avec son habituel visage impassible, est en train de mettre une pâtée monumentale à John devant un Geoffroy littéralement mort de rire. Les deux autres, deux hommes, se battaient à mains nues, mais se sont arrêtés et observent le combat. Je rejoins Geoffroy, qui me sourit et repart dans une crise de fou rire. Hilares, nous observons John chuter lamentablement au sol avec un glapissement aigu. Aussitôt, Ujio pose son sabre sur la gorge du jeune homme, lui accordant une ombre de sourire.

- Tu te défends de mieux en mieux, John.

- Heureusement pour tes nobles fesses que les tatamis sont efficaces !

- Hin hin ! Très drôle, l'étoile !

L'étoile, c'est moi. Un autre de mes surnoms. Ujio pose soudain son regard sur moi, et ses yeux perçants me font frémir. Leur message est clair. C'est à moi de passer sur le tatami face au maître d'armes. Je lâche un soupir.

- J'ai compris, Ujio, inutile de me faire tes yeux de vautour.

Il m'accorde une ombre de sourire. Je dégaine mon sabre, confiant le fourreau à Geoffroy, et m'avance sur le tatami. Comme à mon habitude, je refile mon sabre au maître d'armes, et m'échauffe. Quelques étirements, et quelques mouvements de gymnastique simples. Je suis habituée. Je récupère ensuite mon sabre, terminant de m'échauffer avec quelques passes simples. En même temps, je tente de faire le vide dans mon esprit. C'est la chose que j'ai le plus de mal à faire. Ne penser à rien, et rester calme. Je pars toujours au quart de tour.

Finalement, je rouvre les yeux et me poste face à Ujio. Je fais une nouveauté, aujourd'hui. En plus d'avoir mon sabre, j'ai dans la main gauche une dague, longue et fine. Mon bras gauche placé devant mon visage, en dessous des yeux, la dague dirigée vers l'arrière, et mon sabre tendu sur le côté, j'attends. Je ne ferai pas le premier pas, pour une fois.

Ujio semble avoir compris que je resterai sur mes positions. Il passe de l'immobilité pure au mouvement fulgurant. Rythmé par les chocs d'acier contre acier, le combat se met en place. Ujio enchaîne tranquillement les feintes, coups d'estoc ou de taille, tandis que je n'opte pour le moment que pour une stratégie défensive, me contentant de parer sans chercher la contre attaque. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, et mon caractère de feu reprendra vite le dessus. Il faut juste que je trouve le bon moment. Ujio ne pose pas le regard sur nos lames qui s'entrechoquent. Ni moi. Mes yeux verts sont plongés dans son regard sombre. C'est à celui qui cillera le premier.

Lassé de ce petit jeu qui n'en finit plus, Ujio me laisse exprès une ouverture sur sa hanche droite. Il sait que je rêve de cette occasion, et je ne manque pas de la laisser filer. Je pare son coup, et cette fois-ci, enchaîne avec une contre attaque simple, mais qui me permet de renverser les rôles. Maintenant, c'est moi qui tourne autour de lui, jouant de mon sabre pour attaquer, et de ma dague pour parer. Je me laisse envahir par l'ivresse et la concentration du combat, affinant mes attaques au fur et à mesure des secondes qui défilent.

Alors que je recule sous une parade plus sèche que les autres, Ujio cesse soudain le combat en abaissant sa lame. Par automatisme plus que par désappointement, je suis le mouvement. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, mais mon souffle est court. J'ai chaud. Mais il a moins exploité mon effort que d'habitude, et a mis fin au combat tôt. Trop tôt. L'étincelle qui s'allume dans ses yeux me le confirme. Il prépare quelque chose.

- Tu es en forme, ce matin, Esther. Si nous essayons de passer à l'étape supérieure de ton apprentissage ?

J'ai du mal à en croire mes oreilles. Cela fait plus de trois ans que j'attends qu'il me dise ça. Je sens les regards ravis de John et Geoffroy sur moi, et ceux, intrigués, des deux autres hommes. Mais mes iris vert-bleu sont fixés sur Ujio. Un léger sourire flotte sur mon visage. Je suis impatiente, et à la fois je suis anxieuse d'échouer, de décevoir le samouraï de renom qui se tient devant moi.

Ujio pose son sabre près de mes deux amis et vient vers moi. Il passe dans mon dos, pendant que je rengaine ma dague, ne gardant que mon sabre. Il me fait prendre une position simple, tant de fois répétée que je l'ajuste de moi-même sans m'en rendre compte. Il tourne trois fois autour de moi, appuyant parfois sur un endroit de mon corps pour y détendre les muscles. J'ai confiance absolue en ce qu'il fait. J'attends ses instructions avec une impatience grandissante, je dois l'avouer.

Enfin, il doit s'estimer satisfait. Il se place à mon côté.

- Maintenant, ferme les yeux. Détends-toi au maximum, sans te relâcher. Ressens ton énergie, celle de ton sabre et du monde qui t'entoure, comme lorsque tu médites. Laisse l'énergie qui est dans ton sabre communiquer avec la tienne. Ne fais qu'un avec lui. Tu pourras, en te privant de ta vue, t'ouvrir à ton sabre et supprimer les illusions d'optique qui te troublent si souvent. Attends une seconde.

Je sens soudain la douceur de la soie sur mes yeux. Les mains habiles du maître d'armes finissent de nouer le bandeau derrière ma tête, en prenant garde à ne pas attraper de cheveux.

- Voilà. Maintenant, essaye de faire quelques mouvements, et augmente la difficulté à ton rythme. Prends ton temps.

Je l'entends qui s'éloigne de son pas discret, rejoignant sans doute Geoffroy et John pour me laisser le tatami libre. Je me pousse à ralentir mon souffle, à me calmer. Peu à peu, je prends conscience de ce qui m'entoure, de mon souffle encore court et de ceux, plus profonds, de mes trois amis. Je perçois la respiration des deux hommes qui m'observent à l'autre bout de la salle. Les feutrements discrets qui proviennent de l'activité du QG, les légers craquements irréguliers des transplanages. Puis je m'axe toute entière sur mon sabre. Je laisse l'énergie qui le parcourt circuler en moi, m'en imprégnant. J'attends le bon moment, et doucement, esquisse quelques mouvements. D'abord hésitante comme à mes premiers jours, je prends peu à peu de l'assurance, augmentant progressivement la difficulté de mon enchaînement solitaire. La sensation dépasse largement ce que j'imaginais. Je ressens mon sabre, ce qui m'entoure, l'air que je déplace en bougeant. Je prends conscience du sens profond de la phrase qu'Ujio me répète souvent : la vie est partout, même dans les sabres.

Soudain, je sens une lame venir vers moi. Au sifflement clair et haut, une dague. Sans doute une des dagues de lancer d'Ujio. Sans réfléchir, je me décale d'un pas, levant mon sabre à hauteur de mes yeux. La lame fine ricoche dessus, et tombe avec un léger bruit sur le tatami. Je me baisse pour esquiver la suivante, et en évite ainsi une demi douzaine. Puis brusquement, je me retrouve face à Ujio. Je l'entends qui dégaine sa lame. Cette fois, je passe directement à l'offensive. Sans laisser le temps au samouraï de prendre du terrain, je me fie uniquement à mon sabre et mes sens, enchaînant comme jamais je n'ai enchaîné les feintes, les passes d'armes, les esquives et les attaques, avec une aisance qui m'étonne. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de combat au moins, épuisée, je tente une dernière attaque. Rassemblant mes forces, je saute par-dessus l'attaque basse d'Ujio, et pivote d'un quart de tour, mon katana volant jusqu'à lui, emporté par l'élan de mon assaut. Et brusquement, je me fige. J'ai senti la douceur de la chair humaine sous le froid de ma lame.

J'entends le pas de Geoffroy. Mon ami retire doucement le bandeau de soie de mes yeux. Je papillonne des paupières, éblouie par la lumière qui baigne la salle plongée dans un silence profond. Surprenant. Mon regard recentré se pose sur mon katana.

Il touche la gorge d'Ujio.

Dans un silence religieux, il abaisse son arme et s'incline devant moi. Telle une automate, je lui rends son salut. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais cru un jour gagner un duel contre Ujio. Je me serais limite plus attendue à ce que Voldemort se mette au flamenco.

Soudain, fruit d'un nouveau clouage sur place : Ujio me sourit. Un vrai sourire, lumineux et fier, qui éclaire son visage dur et sévère.

- Bravo, étoile de feu.

Malgré moi, je souris comme une gamine. Il ne m'a plus appelée ainsi depuis mes sept ans. C'est le plus beau compliment qu'il pourrait me faire.

Je suis épuisée. Je rengaine mon sabre, et sens un bras passer sur mes épaules. A mon côté, John me sourit d'un air émerveillé.

- Ca avait l'air d'une danse. Je n'avais vu ça qu'entre Lliane et Morquendi.

Geoffroy sourit, lui aussi. Il me frappe gentiment l'omoplate en riant.

- Tu arriveras bientôt à mon niveau !

Je lui tire la langue, déclenchant l'hilarité de mes deux amis, tandis qu'Ujio s'éloigne, satisfait. Ujio - mais vous avez dû le comprendre – est un samouraï, et le meilleur maître d'armes de tout le Japon. Toujours impassible, il a une rage de vivre au travers du combat au sabre impressionnante. Il ne vit qu'à travers sa lame, son cheval et son arc, et suit à la lettre le code des samouraïs, le bushido. Il a un étalon impressionnant, tout noir, mesurant un bon mètre 90 au garrot, nommé Haku. Ujio est aussi, comme moi, un animagus. Mais lui est un jaguar.

Rapidement, nous nous séparons. John et Geoffroy repartent au ministère, puisqu'ils sont Aurors, tandis que je retourne droit dans ma chambre d'hôtel de Londres. En un tournemain, j'ai rangé mes affaires. Je réduis mes valises, les glisse dans ma poche, et après avoir réglé ma note, je quitte le bâtiment sans regrets.

Transplanant dans les Trois Balais depuis une ruelle déserte, je pousse la porte et tire droit vers le bar, où je m'annonce à la tenancière. Rosmerta me précède jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse et lumineuse, pourvue d'un grand lit double, trois fauteuils, une salle de bains, deux meubles, des étagères et une grande armoire. La classe, comparé à l'autre hôtel...

Deux formules plus tard, mes affaires sont toutes rangées, mes armes et mes rapports sous clé dans un petit placard caché. Albus m'ayant amicalement laissé ma journée, je me consacre un moment à la méditation, puis je visite le village en repérant quelques petits détails utiles. Je m'endors très tôt, épuisée par une longue traque de mangemorts et mon entraînement du matin.

_**¤0¤**_

Je me réveille avec la vague impression d'avoir une chape de plomb sur la tête. Lâchant un léger grognement de douleur, je me relève à demi avec l'intention d'aller me lancer un bon sort anti migraine.

SPLASH !

Mon cri de surprise – et de rage – a dû s'entendre jusqu'à Poudlard. Trempée par l'eau glacée, je pose un regard furieux sur le coupable mort de rire.

- JOHN DRAGMIRE !

- Vouiiiiiiiiii ? C'est pour quoi, l'étoile mouillée ?

- Cours. Franchement, cours.

Il est trop mort de rire pour suivre mon conseil. Je ne suis qu'en débardeur et pantacourt, mais tant pis. Rejetant les couvertures trempées, je bondis sur mon ami et victime, mes mains trouvant avec une précision meurtrière le chemin des hanches sensibles. Un couinement n'ayant rien de masculin plus tard, je me retrouve avec une proie gigotante et riant à en pleurer. Impitoyable, je continue, assise sur son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce d'une voix suraigüe. Je le relâche après quelques instants, allant m'asseoir sur mon lit. Décoiffé – mais ça, ça ne change pas par rapport à d'habitude –, rouge et les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant ri, John se redresse sur son séant, s'asseyant par terre avec une grâce qui rendrait jaloux un mammouth.

- Bonjour quand même, Es'.

- Salut. On peut faire plus délicat comme réveil, tu sais ?

- Certes. Mais c'est moins drôle.

- Ca dépend pour qui !

- Bref. Sortie des mouflets à Pré-au-Lard pour préparer Noël, aujourd'hui. Ujio et toi êtes de garde dans le village pour l'Ordre, en plus de Geoffroy et Lliane.

- Génial... Et toi ?

- Je suis de garde sur le chemin de Traverse...

Son air positivement désespéré me fait rire. Il est vrai que surveiller des petites mémés clopinantes à longueur de journée n'est pas des plus intéressants...

- Allez, motivaciòn comme vous dites par chez vous. Bonne journée, Es'. On se voit au QG ce soir ?

- Oui, il faut que j'attrape Geoffroy pour obtenir les noms des Aurors qui tournent pour la surveillance du village.

- Alors à ce soir !

Il transplane après m'avoir ébouriffé les cheveux. Soupirant, j'attrape de quoi m'habiller et disparaît dans la salle de bains.

Je sors des Trois Balais au moment où les premiers élèves – quelques mouflets de troisième année, comme dirait John – arrivent à l'entrée du village. Je n'ai que le temps de me transformer en épervier sans être vue. M'envolant dans le ciel bleu, je plane jusqu'au toit de Honeydukes, point à peu près central du village, et me pose sur le chêne planté à côté de la porte, presque invisible dans les branches. Durant toute la journée, je ne bouge pas. De tous ceux que je vois passer, seuls Lliane, Geoffroy, un elfe noir élève de Poudlard et une semi elfe de Serdaigle me voient, ainsi que le professeur de Défense et celui de Métamorphoses. Ainsi qu'Ujio. Lui s'est tapi dans un bosquet, parfaitement immobile et indétectable dans sa forme de jaguar.

La journée se passe sans encombre, bien que j'aie senti la présence d'un vampire carnivore, qui ne s'est pas mis en chasse. Lliane ramasse les derniers élèves, et avant de partir pour l'école, m'adresse un léger signe de la main. Je m'envole, faisant un tour complet du village, et transplane ensuite pour le QG, laissant la surveillance de la soirée à Ujio.

_**¤0¤**_

Apparaissant dans un craquement sec au milieu du hall, en hauteur, je pique vers le sol, et vers John et Geoffroy qui m'attendent, reprenant forme humaine devant eux pour me laisser tomber tranquillement sur le sol. Un rapide conciliabule m'informe que John a sa soirée, et que Geffroy la passe au QG pour interroger mon cadeau de la veille. Je prends les noms des Aurors chargés de la surveillance de Pré-au-Lard, ainsi que leurs positions. Puis je me retransforme en épervier et reprends le chemin du village pour relayer Ujio. C'est moi qui suis de garde, cette nuit...

_Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît, sachant que le second est déjà tout prêt, ne manquent que quelques reviews pour savoir si je continue ou pas _


End file.
